Uban
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: "Lagi pula, anggap saja uban itu adalah penanda waktu kebersamaan kita, nanodayo. Apa kau tak mau kita menua bersama, Kazunari?" MidoFem!Taka. Fluffy.


**Disclaimer:** Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Warning:** AU, Plotless, Shintarou OOC maniiiiis,Typo (s), MidoFem!Taka.

 **Summary:** "Lagi pula, anggap saja uban itu adalah penanda waktu kebersamaan kita, nanodayo. Apa kau tak mau kita menua bersama, Kazunari?"

.

.

Midorima Shintarou menggeser posisi duduknya ketika seorang wanita berambut hitam berdiri di samping kursi ayunan kayu yang Ia duduki. Membalik halaman kesekian dari buku yang Ia baca, sang dokter yang libur di hari Minggu menikmati waktu pagi hari yang sejuk di belakang halaman rumah. Tepat di sisi lain kolam renang.

Bergumam terima kasih tanpa mengalihkan atensi dari deretan kalimat dalam buku tebal ketika segelas jus jeruk mendarat di meja kecil yang terletak di samping kiri ayunan.

Rasa heran terhapus begitu saja ketika sang wanita bertubuh semampai tak segera duduk di sampingnya. Hingga sepasang telapak tangan melingkari leher jenjang nan kokoh miliknya. Wanitanya menumpukan dagu di atas kepala berambut hijau Shintarou.

"Jangan mengganggu konsentrasiku, Kazunari." Buku tebal kini tertumpu dikedua paha Shintarou. Pembatas buku diletakkan di halaman kesekian yang terakhir dibaca. Tangan yang di masa lalu berhubungan erat dengan bola basket bergerak menutup buku.

"Jangan banyak protes, Shin-chan…."

Sepasang lengan berkulit pucat tak lagi melingkari leher. Pun dagu runcing sang wanita.

Kehangatan yang sejenak terasa menghilang dan terganti dengan dinginnya hembusan udara musim semi.

Tak ingin mengakui, namun Shintarou menyesali kalimatnya tadi yang membuat Kazunari tak lagi memeluk lehernya.

"Apa yang Kau lakukan dengan mengacak-acak rambutku, nanodayo?"

"Ssshhh, diamlah, Shin-chan. Aku sedang berkonsentrasi."

"Ha, kalimat barusan keluar dari orang yang mengganggu orang lain membaca, nanodayo."

"Shin-chan~~~, diamlah. Sedikit susah mengambilnya karena rambutmu yang halus ini."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau mau mengambil apa?" Kalimat tanya Shintaro terputus ketika rasa sakit seperti digigit semut muncul di kulit kepala. " Ck! Kau mencabut rambutku, nanodayo? Kau ingin aku pitak, Kazunari?"

Pertanyaan Shintarou terjawab tanpa kata ketika sehelai benda diletakkan di telapak tangannya. Benda yang terlalu tipis dan memang untuk dilihat dengan cermat. Panjang sesuai dengan helai rambut musim seminya, Shintarou mengiranya.

"Lihat. Aku mencabut sehelai uban dari kepalamu, Shin-chan. Mana mungkin aku membuat kepala suamiku pitak. Kau ini ada-ada saja, Shin-chan~~~."

Shintarou mendengus ketika sang istri di belakang tubuhnya terkekeh dan kembali mengacak-acak helai klorofil halus miliknya.

"Memangnya banyak ya, ubannya?"

"Hm~~~, tidak juga. Sekilas juga tak keliatan, Shin-chan. Aku saja baru menyadarinya tadi ketika memelukmu. Yah, maklum saja. Kan biasanya aku menyentuh dan mengacak-acak rambutmu ketika di kamar dengan pencahayaan yang temaram. Lagipula Kau selalu mendominasiku, jadi aku tak pernah teliti memperhatikan rambutmu. Misalnya, saat kita berciuman. Mana mungkin aku memperhatikan rambutmu ketika seorang pencium handal menyentuhku."

Sungguh, kalimat panjang yang bagi Shintarou terdengar vulgar tingkat tinggi terucap dengan santai dari mulut sang istri. Belasan tahun mengenal Kazunari dan tujuh tahun menikah dengannya, Shintarou masih saja tak mengerti bagaimana wanitanya semudah itu mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat menggoda di depannya. Ingat, hanya di depan Shintarou.

"Ekhm! Hentikan kata-katamu itu, Kazunari. Kalau Shori mendengarnya, Kau tak malu apa." Ujung jari menyentuh bingkai kacamata di tulang hidung. Sejenak menutupi wajah yang menghangat meski wanitanya jelas tak melihatnya karena sekali lagi Kazunari berhasil mencabut sehelai uban dari kumpulan rambut hijaunya.

"Tenang saja. Shori-kun sedang nonton tivi. Tak ada yang memerhatikan kita, Shin-chan."

"Aku tak pernah serius melihat pantulanku di depan cermin, nanodayo." Shintarou bertindak meluruskan topik.

"Percuma juga mau diperhatikan di cermin. Letaknya tepat di kepala bagian belakang."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau rambutku memutih, Kazunari? Kau keberatan?"

"Tidak juga. Mau seperti apa Shin-chan, aku akan tetap mencintaimu."

"Kalau begitu jangan dicabut, Kazu." Shintarou menarik pergelangan Kazunari hingga si istri kini juga duduk di sampingnya.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Jangan cabut uban-uban itu. Tak begitu mengganggu. Lagi pula…"

"Ya?"

"Lagi pula, anggap saja uban itu adalah penanda waktu kebersamaan kita, nanodayo. Apa Kau tak mau kita menua bersama, Kazunari?"

Wanita berambut hitam sepunggung bernama Midorima Kazunari hanya bisa menatap haru sang suami. Mengenal kepribadian Shintarou yang pemalu dan sulit mengungkapkan isi hati, Kazunari menyadari pasti Shintarou susah payah mengatakannya.

Dan sungguh, Kazunari tak akan menolak untuk menua bersama Shin-chan tercinta. Pria yang menjadi ayah dari seorang anak laki-laki, Midorima Shori, yang telah Ia lahirkan lima tahun lalu.

Tanpa peringatan, Kazunari melingkarkan kedua lengan di leher Shintarou dan menciumnya.

Ciuman beberapa detik itu terputus. Sebelah telapak tangan Shintarou menyusuri helai-helai kelam nan panjang Kazunari yang terasa halus dan lembut.

"Shin-chan tak perlu bertanya aku mau menua bersama Shin-chan atau tidak. Kemanapun Shin-chan pergi, aku dan Shori akan mendampingimu, Shin-chan. Dan kau tahu, Shin-chan, uban di rambutmu itu malah terlihat seperti bunga berkelopak putih yang tumbuh di rerumputan."

"Jangan ngawur. Mana ada rumput berbunga dengan kelopak putih, nanodayo."

"Aku hanya bercanda, Shin-chan." Kazunari terkekeh dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kokoh sang suami.

"Baguslah. Asal Kau tahu. Sudah lama aku menyadari, nanodayo."  
"Apa?"

"Di rambutmu itu aku sudah lama melihat ada satu helai uban. Begitu panjang."

"Ha? Serius?" Kazunari menyampirkan helai-helai rambutnya di bahu, menyisir dengan jemari untuk mencari tahu keberadaan sehelai uban yang dimaksud suaminya. Ketemu.

"Ya. Tapi aku tak mencabutnya."

"Karena alasan tadi?"

"Ya."

"Hanya satu. Tak masalah. Lagi pula unik sekali. Ubannya sepanjang rambutku dan hanya satu, hehehe."

"Alasanmu memang aneh, Kazunari."

"Tak masalah, bukan? Yang penting kita akan menua bersama."

"Hm."

.

.

END

.

.

Berakhir dengan gajenya hahaha. Sehelai uban di rambut itu emang unik kok menurutku wkwkwk (suka nyari uban sendiri yang Cuma satu.) Parodi yang digosok sana-sini biar nge-fluff (ini mau bikin AKKR dengan tema galau gagal di tengah jalan. Doain aku pliiiiis).

Seneeeeng sekali akhirnya bisa bikin MidoTaka meski Takao jadi cewe (ga sanggup bikin Male x Male). Tapi aku juga suka pairing Ono Daisuke dan Tatsuhisa Suzuki lhooooo. Hahaha, pair ini lucuuuuuu.

Terima kasih sudah mampir. Semoga menghibur.

.

.

 **Freyja Lawliet**


End file.
